


make sure your hood is up

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [9]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: -ish lol, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: It’s better to keep your hood up and your head down, because conversation can be dangerous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes

Hood up  
Head down  
Better not to look at people  
Because eye contact encourages conversation  
And conversation encourages questions

Hood up  
Walk quickly  
Make excuses to avoid discussions  
“Sorry”  
And  
“I’ve gotta go”  
Because it’s easier to make excuses than it is to talk  
Because talking encourages closeness  
And closeness reveals secrets

And if an evil queen approaches  
Or a little wooden puppet  
It’s easier to ignore them than it is to talk  
And it’s better to walk away  
And make sure your hood is up


End file.
